Welcome to Haven
"Welcome to Haven" is the series premiere of the Syfy Channel's latest supernatural thriller, Haven. In this episode, we are introduced to the main characters thus far, consisting of Audrey Parker, a special agent with the FBI, Nathan Wournos, an officer of Haven PD, and Duke Crocker, a free-wheeling and charming smuggler. Synopsis Intro Agent Parker is awoken by her boss, Agent Howard, knocking on her front door. He picks up the book Unstake My Heart and comments on Parker's tendency to treat her work as though it is fiction and not reality, specifically referencing a former mission in Miami. Howard then informs Parker that her mission is to travel to Haven, Maine to track down an escaped convict Jonas Lester who killed a guard on his way out. As Audrey leaves, Howard pockets the book he picked up earlier. A bald man holding a small revolver is chasing another man through a forest late at night. They approach a cliff, where the bald man aims his gun at his prey and orders him to stop or else he'll shoot. The gun is hurled out of the bald man's hand, after which he is suddenly thrown from the cliff face with a tremendous amount of force, while the man he was chasing looks down and promptly walks away. Act I Audrey enters the town of Haven, listening to Ryan Wisely of WDLH, the "Voice of Haven". As she leans to adjust the station, the road in front of her suddenly begins to crumble. Slamming her brakes on, the car skids and stops precariously on the edge of a cliff. While thinking of how to get out, a man knocks on her window asking if she needs help. She proudly tells him no, so he goes around to the other side and helps her out, seconds after which the car rolls over the edge. Noticing Audrey's gun, the man pulls his gun on her, prompting her to pull hers in return. She shows him her FBI badge, to which he shows her his Haven PD badge. Questioning him about the roads, he quickly informs her that they have a lot of sandstone, which likes to shift. After offering her a ride, she climbs into the cab and accidentally slams his hand in the door. Audrey apologizes, but he shrugs and says that he didn't feel it. She then asks him if he's seen Jonas Lester, whom he says he just left. They arrive at a beach where the bald man in the forest, now known to be Jonas Lester, lies dead. Police Chief Wuornos walks towards Audrey, commenting on how they don't need the FBI here. Audrey stoops down and picks up a scrap of paper from Lester's hand, but the writing is illegible. Approaching it as a normal homicide, Audrey deduces that he was presumably thrown from the cliff, but the distance is too great. She calls Howard, informing him that she found Lester, but he's already dead. The local police are calling it an accident, but she feels that there's something more to it. Howard gives her permission to pursue the case, telling her that "it's right up her alley." She also tells him that she is working with Chief Wuornos and the detective who pulled her from the car, who identifies himself as [Wuornos. Nathan then tells the chief that he is going to take Audrey to the cliff. Walking along a trail, they pass a sign that says Tuwiuwok. Audrey asks if it is Native American, to which Nathan affirms, that it is Migmaw, meaning "haven." Audrey tells Nathan that she's a "free agent" or an "orphan" when it comes to work at the Agency. The two track Lester's footprints and another man's to the edge of the cliff, noticing some uprooted trees. Tornadoes are rare in the area, and there were no strong winds either, so the cause of the uprooted trees is unknown. Nathan picks up a hat, which he recognizes as belonging to Conrad Brower, while Audrey picks up the small revolver that Lester was carrying, noting that no shots were fired. Wondering why the hat would be evidence, Nathan tells her that Lester stole Brower's money, so it is indeed evidence. Pulling into a parking space, they exit the truck and walk to a local shop, while Nathan briefs her on Brower and Lester's history. They approach Brower who is hammering nails into a board and show him his hat. When Audrey gets too close, he demands that she "respect the perimeter". In answer to her questioning gaze, Nathan tells her that Conrad has personal space issues. They question him as to his whereabouts the previous night, but he says that he was digging clams out to Edgewater Bay until sunset. Audrey leaves Nathan to talk to Brower while Audrey tries to enter the shop to talk to the owner. Without warning, a thick fog suddenly rolls in, obscuring everyone's vision. Audrey notices that Brower disappears, but they are interrupted by the sounds of accidents due to the low visibility. Out of the fog, a semi truck drives directly into Nathan's path. Audrey warns him, then tackles him and pulls him out of the way just in time. Act II The local doctor treats Nathan's arm, telling him that he needs an MRI, his "lucky number nine", as he calls it. She laughs and tells Audrey that Nathan is a regular and leaves. She asks Nathan about his inability to feel pain, which he tells her is called "idiopathic neuropathy". Noting that the fog was strange, Nathan says that they get weird fogs in Maine. The doctor returns and orders Nathan into the back of the ambulance while Audrey steps away to call Howard. Two men approach Audrey, identifying her as Agent Parker. They introduce themselves as Dave Teagues and Vince Teagues, the staff for the Haven Herald. They thought Lester would be their headline, but now they've decided to cover the fog. Vince tells Audrey that he feels like he's seen her before. They ask her to drop by to answer questions, but she tells them that she'll call them later. Nathan walks over to Audrey, apparently skipping out on his MRI, and tells her that they're going over to talk to Marion, the owner of the shop Brower was outside. Audrey notices a travel brochure for Santa Barbara, informing Marion that she has been there twice, once for a pedophile and another for a serial killer. A man standing next to Marion, Ted, says that they're planning on opening an antique shop there. Asking Marion about Brower, she quickly responds by saying that she dropped him off at Edgewater Bay. Both she and Ted vouch for Brower's character, denying that he could be involved, that he's the "gentlest man they've ever met." Nathan finishes a phone call, hurriedly pulling Audrey away. As they are walking, Audrey states that she thinks Marion has more to say about Conrad. Nathan then tells her that the gun they found belongs to Duke Crocker, whom he doesn't like at all. Stepping onto his boat, they try to find him but realize that he's not aboard. Peering into the cabin, Nathan notices a tide calendar with a torn corner. He then fills her in on his history with Duke, then sets off to find Duke. Conrad comes to Marion's shop where she lets him in. He tells her that she shouldn't be talking to the police, but she is worried. Conrad tells her to trust him and let him handle things. Marion says that she is afraid, and Conrad agrees. On the dock, Audrey is in the middle of a phone call when it abruptly begins to hail. Ending the call, she runs for cover, but a junction box explodes, throwing her into the water. Act III She awakes in a bed on Duke's boat, finding a dress shirt, her gun, and her badge on the night table. She exits and sees a man, Duke Crocker, reading a Chinese newspaper and accuses him of taking her clothes. He lowers the paper, and greets her with a good morning. He offers her coffee, then asks him if he knows Jonas Lester. He tells her that he knows he's dead, and that's all. Asking him about the gun, he tells her that it's stolen, to which Audrey asks him why he didn't report it. He says that he did, but that Nathan really doesn't like him. Patting her pockets, Audrey realizes that her phone is ruined, but Duke has her covered - he gives her a "princess" cell phone. At the Haven PD, Audrey looks at an aerial view of the town during the storm. Nathan interrupts with a copy of the scrap of the paper taken from Lester, which he realizes is the missing corner of Duke's tide calendar. Audrey notices five numbers on the paper, 2-5-7-8-9, wondering what they mean. Nathan says that he plans on asking Duke what they mean. Chief Wuornos comes into the office, asking about the case. She tells him that they have one lead, then suddenly realizes something fishy with Conrad's story. She asks Chief Wuornos if you can dig for clams at Edgewater Bay at high tide, but the chief tells her that you'd have to hold your breath for a long time. Audrey pulls up in front of Conrad on the street and confronts him about the fact that he lied as to his whereabouts. She gets close to him again, and he warns her to stay away. Marion comes out and asks Audrey to leave, when Conrad suddenly hurls Audrey into the side of her car. It suddenly begins to snow and Marion rushes into her store with Conrad chasing after her. Audrey pulls her gun on him and he confesses to accidentally killing Lester. Act IV Back at Haven PD, Audrey brings Conrad in and sees Duke there. Audrey tells Nathan that Conrad confessed to the murder, but Nathan still won't let Duke go. He takes Conrad away for questioning, and Audrey sits down to talk to Duke, but he tells her that he doesn't talk to cops. She asks him what the numbers on the scrap of paper are, and he says that he won't talk without an apology from Nathan. Nathan sarcastically apologizes and Duke tells them that it's a serial number for a boat. Lester wanted Duke to take him to Canada, but Duke declined. Audrey continues to question Conrad while Nathan leaves to go check out the docks. At Marion's shop, Ted slips a necklace with a key on it around Marion's neck. He tells her that it's a key to a shop on State Street in Santa Barbara and all they need to do is put a deposit down on it. She laughs gleefully and says that it's time to move out. Back at Audrey's temporary office, Dave and Vince Teagues come in and give her a present, a newspaper clipping from 27 years ago titled "Who Killed The Colorado Kid?". A young woman who looks eerily like Audrey can be seen in the middle of the photo holding a little boy's hand. Vince believes that this is why he recognized Audrey - the woman in the photo could be one of her relatives. He asks if Audrey knows her, if she has any family in the area, but Audrey tells him that she doesn't have any family anywhere. Changing subjects, she asks if there's any articles concerning Conrad or the weather. At the docks, Nathan climbs aboard a boat, The Helen Ann Thomas, and lifts a yellow tarp. Dave and Vince only find one article about Conrad concerning his return from the war, but they do find several articles about the weather. One of them is about a family that moved to Haven in 1956 from Calerin, Georgia, the only survivors of a freak storm that destroyed the entire town. The brothers begin talking about the family, commenting that the mother was weird and passed away recently, but her granddaughter was really nice, leading Audrey to discover that the granddaughter is Marion Caldwell. Nathan calls Audrey from the docks and tells her that he found the boat they were looking for and on it, all of Marion's financial information. They conclude that Conrad was protecting Marion and that Lester was after Marion's money with the help of Ted. Audrey calls Marion, but Marion quickly tries to dismiss her. Audrey then tells Marion that she knows she was on the cliff, so Marion stays on the line. She tells him that Ted was in on everything, and Marion puts the pieces together. Checking her account on the computer, she realizes that all her money is gone and grows angry. She tells Audrey that she has to go and slams the phone down angrily, walking out into a fierce wind that has suddenly picked up. Act V Audrey calls Nathan and tells him that Marion is going after Ted and that she's capable of an extreme power to control the weather, a power that she doesn't know about. Marion approaches Ted who is packing his bags and grows angry with him. He pulls a gun on her, but Marion sends a gust of wind at him, knocking the gun from his hand. Audrey pulls up and tells Marion that she is causing this storm, that it was she who killed Lester and nearly killed Audrey, and that she needs to stop. Nathan then pulls up and Ted scrambles for his dropped gun, aiming at Nathan and squeezing off a shot. The bullet strikes Nathan, but he keeps coming and pins Ted to the ground. After talking to Marion, Audrey calms her down and the storm subsides. Conrad and Audrey exit a car and begin to walk along the side of the road. She asks him about Tuwiuwok, and he tells her that the full translation is actually "Haven for God's orphans." She tells Conrad that she knows he was trying to protect Marion because he loved her. Audrey encourages him to pursue her so that she'll have somebody to keep her safe and calm. Conrad then walks over to Marion and after hesitating, grabs his hand. Audrey carries flowers into the office and looks over, seeing the chief watching her. On top of her computer keyboard is a copy of the "Colorado Kid" article. Appearing to be asleep, Nathan says "lilies and lilac", commenting on the flowers Audrey brought in. Audrey reveals that Ted and Lester started planning the scam together, but Lester was arrested on a parole violation. He escaped to make sure that Ted wouldn't take his share of the money. Nathan asks about Marion and Audrey tells him that she's still coping with the fact that she controls the weather, which she still finds unbelievable, albeit real. Nathan, on the other hand, doesn't believe it at all. Recognizing the newspaper article, he tells her that the chief was a beat cop on the case, which went unsolved. He notices that she looks a lot like the woman in the photo, wondering if she could be Audrey's mother or aunt. Audrey opens up and tells him that she always dreamed her mother would come rolling in on a big bus and rescue every kid from every orphan. He advises her to let that dream go, but she can't. On the beach, Audrey calls Howard and asks him for a few weeks of vacation time since she never takes any. He agrees and hangs up, immediately dialing the phone afterwards and telling an unknown individual that she's staying and that she might be able to help with their troubles. He gets in the car and drives off, with the road crumbling behind him in the same way as it did in front of Audrey. Unanswered Questions * Is Nathan's inability to feel pain a supernatural power or simply a medical condition? * Who is the woman in the newspaper photo? * Who was the Colorado Kid and why was he/she killed? * Why does he seem so opposed to the thought of Marion's ability to control the weather? * Does Agent Howard have a special ability allowing him to make roads crumble? If so, did he cause the road to crumble in front of Audrey? * Who was the person that Howard spoke to at the end of the episode? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1